


wait up.

by MotherCranberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, Shit, guys this is angsty, i have no pity, look out, someone dies you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCranberry/pseuds/MotherCranberry
Summary: A young couple starting out in the big city-a night that one assumed he is to propose.But life is not what is expected.





	wait up.

**Author's Note:**

> angst!! angst!! angst!!
> 
> there is death. look out.

It was difficult to gain James Madison's trust. He was small but not naive, and wary as he was, he would not let anyone fool him. Too many past experiences, too many times he let something happen that he shouldnt've. Thomas Jefferson knew this. So the feeling he'd obtained; something that of appreciation and love; had filled him with euphoric joy. James Madison trusted him. James Madison loved him. James Madison was his.

Actually, Madison had been his for all of five years, five blissful years. And finally, on their fifth anniversary-coincidentally Valentine's day (or perhaps not a coincidence at all)-Jefferson was to propose.

It was perfect. He'd requested that Madison drive his own car, and Jefferson would meet him there. He'd picked up the ring, pocketed it, and was now in his Ford pickup truck on his way to the restaurant.

His phone buzzed at the stoplight. Jefferson slipped it from his jeans, scanning the text.

jemmy <3 ;; [almost there, are you on your way?}

He tapped out a quick response, eyes flashing toward the road.

tommyboy ;; [coming!!]

He shut off his phone, tossing the device onto the passenger's seat of his car before the light glowed green and the car lurched forward. It was easy sailing before a buzz from the seat made him jump. Jefferson pulled up at a stop sign and quickly read the message.

jemmy <3 ;; [i love you!]

tommyboy ;; [i love you too, what street are you on?]

He let out a relaxed breath. Everything was fine. He continued his drive, only a few streets away. And yet Jefferson couldn't help but notice Madison hadn't returned his text.

Lip twitching, Jefferson felt for his phone. There was no notification on the screen. Pulling over on the corner, he took his foot off the gas. 

tommyboy ;; [jemmy? darling, are you there?]

No reply.

tommyboy ;; [jemmy i'm getting worried]

tommyboy ;; [james???]

He let out a deep breath. Madison was probably okay, just at the restaurant waiting for Jefferson and not realizing he was being texted. But it had been too long. He dialed his boyfriend's cell and held it tentatively to his ear. It rung five times, and then someone picked up. "Oh, Jemmy, thank God you're oka-"

"Sir?"

He froze.

"Sir, this is the police. There has been a car crash on East Street and Peach Boulevard. The owner of this phone seems to be a young man in his twenties with short black hair and brown eyes-"

Jefferson's grip tightened on his phone. "Is he going to be okay?" he whispered breathlessly.

"-and he's not breathing."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :))))))))


End file.
